Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool is the tritagonist in Super Mario Bros.. Biography Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is always kidnapped by Bowser and his army when Mario and Luigi rescue her. In the first movie, Peach doesn't actually appear, but mentions couple times (including Mario's dream). She's unconfirmed in the movie. In Peach's First Emergency, She eventually arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom and thinks that Mario is funny because he kissed a Minion in the wedding that she haven't got into. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Peach doesn't actually first appear in the movie because she is unconfirmed. In Mario's dream, She calls him, but it's just a voice. It's unknown to know what happened to Princess Peach. Mario's Solo Adventure Movie Princess Peach appears in the movie and make a minor role throughout the rest of the film. At Mario's birthday party, She gets kidnapped by the Koopalings who got out of the presents and successfully escape into the airship. Throughout all the rest of the film, Mario arrives at Bowser's Castle and encounters Bowser who takes him to Peach (hanging on rope beneath the lava pit). When making a deal, Mario prepares to jump, but Bowser pushes to drop the princess on purpose. After Mario jumps in, Bowser thinks they're dead, but Mario and the princess survives because of the Incredible Star, making Bowser raged. Peach watches when Mario defeats Bowser into the lava, seemingly killing him. (In the deleted epilogue, Peach is unaware of Bowser's survival.) With Bowser defeated, Princess Peach keeps the Incredible Star and watches Sonic and the babies back to their dimension after Yellow Toad told the truth. She and Yoda sees the Mario Bros heading out to stop the crime with a discussion. Super Mario Bros. Princess Peach appears in the series and usually gets kidnapped by Bowser and his minions (including Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings). So Mario and Luigi save her often and the Mushroom Kingdom. Dimension Jam In this special, Princess Peach sits on her throne and accepts the permission for one chance to activate the portal. When Sonic returns to this world while Eggman is behind bars, Kamek kidnaps her all the back to Bowser's Castle. Later throughout the rest of the special, Mario's team defeat the minions and rescue the princess. When they escape and use the pipe, Peach is separated from the others and see what's Eggman and the villains are up to. Peach witness that Eggman overthrows Bowser as a new leader of the Koopa Troop. Spotting Bowser in her throne, Peach confronts him with the fact he's no longer a ruler and be nothing more than Eggman's pawn. Realizing she's right, Bowser heads off to stop Eggman. After Eggman is defeated and world is saved by Mario and Sonic, Peach arrives and helps everyone to get her kingdom clean up. After all that, Peach honors the heroes for saving her and the kingdom and allows Sonic to go back home. Peach and everyone watch Sonic as he leaves inside the portal, and they'll never forget him. Video appearances Trivia *Princess Peach doesn't appear in the first movie, but in the episode ''Peach's First Emergency in Season 2. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Plushies Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Monarchs Category:Titular Characters